master of the digital world
by J. See
Summary: An exciting story, note that Joe and Joseph are completley differeent characters. In the beginning, it might say Joe but thats Joseph, not one of the original Digi-destined


MASTER OF THE DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW DIGI-DESTINED!  
  
Joseph held the new red Digi-vice in his hand.   
"Wow! What is this?" He wondered out loud.  
Suddenly, a strange light that sucked him right into the ground surrounded him.   
He fell through nothing, though he could see an island below. He seemed to float   
for a few seconds, and then landed softly on the ground.  
Joe looked around him, and then saw a creature come up to him. It looked like a   
small orange dinosaur, with claws and bright eyes.  
"Who are you?" Joe asked, backing away.  
"I'm your new digi-mon, Agumon!" The digi-mon cried.  
"Cool! But what's a digi-mon?" Joe asked.  
"I'm a digital creature that lives in the digital world. There are thousands of   
different digi-mon, but only some humans get to come to the digital world. You   
have a digi-vice, right?"   
Joe showed Agumon the digi-vice.   
"Yeah, that's one. When you're in trouble, I can digi-volve using it!" Agumon   
explained.  
Joe looked at the digi-vice.  
"Cool. So, when do you do your digi-volving thing?" Joe asked.  
"I don't know." Agumon shrugged.  
  
Andrew was also pulled into the digital world. His digi-vice was yellow though.  
Andrew landed in a bush, but jumped out as a little creature ran at him. It   
stood on two legs and had spiky fur. A lightening bolt was on his chest.   
"What! What are y-you!" Andrew exclaimed.   
" I'm a digi-mon, Kiyamon!" The little guy said.  
"Where am I?" Andrew asked.  
"The digital world! Come on, we gotta find the others!"  
  
Finally, the last digi-destined came through the open portal. Her name was Sara,   
and she landed on top of her digi-mon, Biyamon.   
Biyamon dragged Madeleine to Joe and Andrew. Biyamon and Kiyamon explained the   
digi-mon world to Andrew and Madeleine, while Joe waited.  
"Well, why are we here?" Joe asked.  
"We think it's because of those two mountains." Agumon said, pointing to two   
huge mountains in the sea.  
"Just before you arrived, one red beam shot from me into the mountain on the   
right, and a digi-vice went spiralling up into the air. A pink and a yellow also   
went up from Biyamon and Kiyamon. We think the mountain on the left contains   
some huge evil, as we can sense it leaking out." Agumon explained.  
Kiyamon and Biyamon nodded.  
"Well, why don't we go and kick some evil?" Andrew asked.  
"Don't you think we've tried?" Kiyamon said.  
"Yeah, I went up there to see it, but some weird, ice like digi-mon was there.   
He was only a rookie level and he nearly killed all of us!" Biyamon exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I wish we could digi-volve into champion level digi-mon. Then I'd show   
that Coldmon who's boss!" Agumon cried.  
Suddenly, a big red dinosaur stormed through the forest at them.  
"Oh no! Its Tyrannomon!" Kiyamon yelled.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, and shot a fireball from his mouth at   
Tyrannomon, but the red digi-mon just kept on charging.   
Biyamon, Kiyamon and Agumon got out of the way. Joe and Sara also dodged, but   
Tyrannomon ran straight at Andrew.  
Kiyamon jumped up, but Tyrannomon just swiped him out of the way. A blast of   
energy went flying from Tyrannomon's mouth, and Andrew screamed.  
The screen on his red Digi-vice glowed, and so did Kiyamon.  
On Andrew's screen it showed a full colour thing. In it, Kiyamon was surrounded   
by energy, and spun around. He yelled;  
"Kiyamon, Digi-volve to...!"  
Kiyamon spun faster, then the screen flashed. In real life, Kiyamon now had   
black armour all over his new, muscular body. A furry head with glowing red eyes   
glared from on top.  
"Nukemon!" The new Digimon finished.  
Nukemon leapt in front of Tyrannomon's blast, and stopped with a fist.  
"Radio-active Ray!" Nukemon yelled, and fired a burning, intense white beam at   
Tyrannomon. It exploded, and made a circle like clearing of burnt debris in the   
forest.  
"Wow, a Champion level Digimon verse another Champion level Digimon!" Agumon   
said.  
Nukemon laughed deeply as Tyrannomon tried to get up.  
"Finish him off!" Andrew called.  
Nukemon nodded, and aimed a fist at the ground.  
"Shock-wave!" Nukemon yelled, and punched the ground. Shock waves sent   
Tyrannomon up into the air.   
"Nuclear bomb!" Nukemon shouted, and threw an energy blast after Tyrannomon. It   
exploded in the air, a mile wide explosion 20 kilometres above their head.  
"Whoa..." Joe, Sara and Andrew said in awe as Tyrannomon evaporated.  
"Did he like, die?" Sara asked.  
"Yes, but his going to be re-juvinated and born again at the primary village."   
Biyamon explained.  
Nukemon shrunk down into Kiyamon.  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Andrew yelled.  
"Yeah, I can't wait until Agumon learns how to digi-volve." Joe added.  
  
  



End file.
